


Цикл сексуальных реакций человека

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Влечение, возбуждение, оргазм.





	Цикл сексуальных реакций человека

Наташа знает, что нет такого человека, которого бы она не смогла соблазнить. Не важно, мужчина или женщина. Просто разные вещи в разное время действовали одинаково неотвратимо на ее партнеров, но в конечном итоге все оставалось до смешного однообразным: влечение, возбуждение, оргазм и удовлетворение. И пусть каждый из этих людей мнил, что его половые переживания являются уникальными, неповторимыми, но уж кому как не Наташе знать, что в основе всегда одно и тоже.  
  
Скука. Боязнь одиночества. То и другое. Или что-то одно. Наташина работа — дать почувствовать себя единственным и незаменимым, а после, прихватив то, ради чего ее послали, исчезнуть навсегда. И стараться не думать, что все могло сложиться иначе. Стать настоящим. Достигнуть четвертой стадии. Удовлетворить ее.  
  
А потом появился Тони. Вернее, сначала Наташа проникла, прокралась в его жизнь, оказавшуюся совсем не такой глянцевой, как показывало ТВ. Или она попала в такой момент? Ведь Тони был уверен, что умирает, и, по идее, если послушать некоторых профурсеток, побывавших в его постели, Тони был тем еще дерьмом, заслуживающим все, что с ним произошло, и даже немного больше.  
  
Наташа действовала как обычно. Было задание, был объект — что может быть проще? Вызвать влечение, поддержать возбуждение, добиться творческого оргазма, сдать с рук на руки Фьюри и забыть. Только Тони не вписался ни в трехфазную концепцию Каплан, ни в пять фаз Лиф, ни в восьмерку Гельмана. Может, потому, что гений — уже не совсем человек?  
  
Но чтобы понять это, надо было прожить с Тони больше, чем один день. Не на частном острове. И не в Лас Вегасе. Дом в Малибу или Башня подходили для этой цели как нельзя лучше, являясь продолжением своего творца и согласные поведать о нем столько, сколько ты готов был узнать. Жаль, что Тони решил пока не восстанавливать особняк. Наташе нравилось там.  
  
Нравилось то, что Тони никогда не скупился на ласки, отдавая им столько времени и сил, сколько Наташа была готова позволить и принять.  
  
Нравилось просыпаться, чувствуя, как его пальцы вновь и вновь исследуют ее тело, скользя вслед за солнечными лучами, льющимися через панорамное окно, и мозоль на большом как нельзя кстати, когда он трет пуговки ее сосков.  
  
Нравилось, когда его губы прихватывали мочку уха, а язык щекотал раковину, нравились мокрые поцелуи в шею и то, как Тони ласкал ее клитор. Не спеша и очень осторожно. Словно сам не верил тому, что они снова вместе. Что из любого «нигде» она возвращается к нему.  
  
Потому что Наташа — как Шахерезада. Знает тысячу и один способ доставить удовольствие человеку. И, наверное, столько же, если не больше, способов убийств тех, кто исчерпал свой ресурс. Перестал представлять интерес. Вот такие вот сказки. Но почему-то она не пользуется ни одним из них, когда оказывается в одной постели с Тони после битвы за Нью-Йорк. Просто смотрит на него. Правда, и Тони не в том состоянии, чтобы заниматься чем-то более активным, чем равномерно вдыхать и выдыхать, и даже это удается ему не так хорошо, как ей хотелось бы. Но когда Тони в очередной раз пытается не задерживать дыхание дольше необходимого, она просто кладет руку ему на грудь чуть повыше реактора и осторожно гладит его теплый ободок.  
  
Эта немудреная ласка действует так, как надо. Тони дышит, дышит, дышит. И этот звук не менее любим, чем те, что он будет издавать утром, когда Наташа вдоволь нанежится в его руках и, резко перевернув на спину, оседлает бедра Тони. Когда примет в себя его член. Когда между ними не останется ничего лишнего, ни одной преграды, ничего искусственного, способного сломать то хрупкое, что зарождается между ними.  
  
Их общий цикл.  
  
И пускай они до сих пор не говорят о главном. О ее работе. О том, что все вокруг уверены, что Тони с Пеппер. Об одновременном оргазме, который исследователи считают практически невозможным. О том, что Тони сейчас единственный, с кем Наташа согласна пойти до конца.  
  
Пока они оба не желают завершения совместных сексуальных реакций, все остальное может подождать. Действительно может.


End file.
